Almost Breaking Dawn
by SinktotheBeat
Summary: This story picks up right after Eclipse, this is my take on what happened instead of Breaking dawn. Please let me know what you think. The saga of Bella and Edward continues but will circumstances beyond their control tear them apart for good?


**Disclaimer: I do not own or have the rights to any Twilight characters or stories. **

**Almost Breaking dawn**

" Do you want the platinum shell pattern silverware or the silver plated Vera Wang pattern?" Alice asked eyeing both pieces of cutlery. The Cullens dining room table had been taken over by dishes, silverware, and glasses.

"Whatever you think" I said staring out the huge glass window of the dining room, I was trying desperately to send my thoughts else where but to no avail.

" Well I think the Vera Wang will complement the color pattern on the plates, we definitely don't want to clash," she laughed putting down the shell pattern and holding up the silver platted Vera Wang triumphantly. I ignored her still staring out the window wondering when Edward was going to return from the hunting trip. He left this morning before I woke up with Jasper and Emmett so I hadn't seen him all day and his absence was taking its toll.

"Now what should we do about the glasses? I personally like the Waterford crystal glasses, but the simple yet elegant Kate Spade Champagne flutes could be just the right touch of class you need to put this affair over the top. What do you think Bella?" Alice looked at me and clearly noticed I was not paying attention. "Bella! I know you don't enjoy parties or party planning but honestly this is your wedding don't you care what it will look like?" She asked poking a fancy looking glass at me.

"Alice, I really appreciate you planning all of this and wanting my opinion but I don't really care about the party aspect, I'm sorry but I only care about spending the rest of my life or existence with Edward, the reception is just another hurdle I have to cross before I get to my ultimate goal."

Alice glared at me then smiled, shoving me lightly.

" Ok Ok I'll leave you alone about the dishes but when I start looking at linens and food you're going to help, I know you'll want to." She said smiling and picking another dish with a different pattern.

" I'm going to go get some fresh air for a minute, I'll be right back." I said pushing myself away from the table of dishes and making my way to the front door. As soon as I shut the door behind me I took a deep breath and sat down on the Cullen's front step. The sun had been shining earlier in the day but had now fallen behind the all to familiar rain clouds that were slowly approaching. " I knew I should have brought a sweatshirt." I said wrapping my arms around myself as a breeze started blowing the fallen leaves around the Cullens driveway.

" Are you kidding me!"? I heard someone yell from inside the house.

The shrill yell made me stand up with a start; I went to the door to get a better listen.

"What" I heard a voice say, I knew that was Alice by the happy tone.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you wasting your time planning wedding for that ungrateful human." By the harsh tone and harsh words I could automatically tell that it was Rosalie.

I knew she was really unhappy about the prospect of my marrying Edward, and becoming on of them. She had made this clear to me many times, but I didn't care, all I cared about was Edward.

" Rosalie I don't know why you have to be so rude about this, you should be happy the Edward has finally found someone to be with. If I didn't know better I would say you were jealous." Alice said.

"Jealous! Jealous you must be joking. I just think you shouldn't waste you time on something that is never going to work out." Rosalie said.

There a rustling noise then nothing, I wondered if Rosalie was wresting the dishes out of Alice's hands that would be a site to see.

"What do you mean? They are going to get married and then Edward is going to change Bella and all will be well. I've seen it Rosalie."

"Well I know you've seen other things to contradict that vision, don't tell me I'm wrong. I hear you and Edward talking about it." Rosalie said snidely.

Other things I thought, what other things. Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything about my possible future, this frustrated me more than anything.

"You know that those other visions will never happen Rosalie, Edward won't let it." Alice said defiantly. I could tell she was getting angry.

"Well I don't know if he'll be able to stop…"

Something suddenly touched my back and I screamed and jumped around to see Edward leaning against the front door at which I had just been listening.

"Hear anything good?" he asked smirking at me in that adorable way he does.

"Ah no I was just trying…listening…Alice was talking about the bride's maid dresses and I wanted to know what she was doing." I said trying to sound innocent, but I knew my face would give me away.

" Well you know what would work better than listening through doors?" He said wrapping his arm around my back and pulling me into him, close.

"No what?" I whispered. He leaned down and whispered in my ear

"Go and ask Alice" he whispered then kissed my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around him tight just realizing how much I had missed him, his body was cold and hard but I didn't care. He leaned down and kissed my lips. His cold soft lips sent a wave of heat through me that warmed me right up. He pulled away to soon as usual, but I still held him close.

"It looks like rain we should get inside before you freeze." He said unwrapping his arms from around me to try and get me inside but I didn't move.

" I have been through a lot worse, I don't think a little rain is going to hurt." I said leaning my head on his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I wasn't implying that you couldn't handle rain, I was just thinking you may be more comfortable if we continued this inside." He said running his cold hand gently down the edge of my face. I looked up at his beautiful golden eyes

" I guess that would be ok." I said letting go of him, he grabbed my hand and led me inside. Alice was still looking at silverware but Rosalie had gone. Edward squeezed my hand when he saw what Alice had done to the dining room table.

"Did you play nice?" he whispered to me.

" Yes" I said indignantly.

"Oh Edward your home" Alice squealed. " You have to see this great pattern Bella and I picked out." She held up a glistening white plate with a sliver floral pattern lining the edge.

"Alice it's beautiful. You have exquisite taste." Edward said examining the plate and handing it back to Alice, she smiled and took the plate.

Suddenly Carlisle appeared at the edge of the table, he looked as he always did in khaki's and a nice button down shirt but his expression was different. He looked very serious and stoic

"Edward may I speak with you privately for a moment?" he asked almost emotionless.

"Sure" Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it before following Carlisle into his study. I watched him all the way until he disappeared then slunk down into the chair next to Alice waiting for Edward's return.

"Oh don't look so depressed" Alice said picking up a large white book with gold writing "Now you can help me pick out your center pieces."

She opened the book that was full of flowers, candles, and cherubs. "Oh look at this one," she pointed to a large ice sculpture in the shaped like a heart. I moaned as if in pain and put my head down on the table.

"Ok so not that one, a simple no would have sufficed," she said turning the page.

Then I remembered the conversation I overheard earlier and I decided instead of enduring the torture of wedding planning to confront Alice.

"Hey Alice" I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yes? Did you have an idea for a center piece?" she said looking at the book.

"Um not exactly no, I was wondering have you had any visions about me and Edward being together?" I asked picking up a fork off the table and playing with it nervously.

She smiled "Yes of course I have, and they're all very happy. Why are you nervous, getting cold feet?" she asked concerned.

"Oh no, no it's not that, I know I will be happy with Edward but do you ever see other things that might keep us apart?" I asked staring at her hard trying to judge her facial expression.

"Nope" she said cheerfully. "I only see you and Edward getting married in a beautiful ceremony, him changing you into a vampire and then you two happily living together. " she said eyeing a pink and satin rose center piece full of frills. I stared at her

" Alice, I overheard you and Rosalie talking" she looked up from the book the smile gone from her face " Alice I know you've seen something other than happy endings. And I want to know what it is" I demanded.

She stared at me I could tell she was picking her words carefully.

"Bella you know that my visions are subjective so there is nothing to worry about." She said turning back to the book the smile still gone from her pale face.

"Alice I don't understand why you and Edward insist on keeping information that concerns me a secret, don't you think that if I know I can be better prepared for whatever comes?" I asked desperately.

"Bella" she sighed "wouldn't you rather focus on wedding preparations than worrying about something you shouldn't be worrying about?" she asked.

Already knowing the answer she turned right back to centerpiece book, which was now adorning a picture of Sunny and Cher themed flower bouquets.

"Alice, I promise I won't freak out, I'll even help you with choosing the center pieces" I begged. I was hoping that my feeble attempt to bargain with Alice would work but I noticed she wasn't' even paying attention. She was looking off into the distance mumbling something and I knew exactly what that meant, she was having a vision.

"Alice" I whispered, "what do you see?" I touched her arm slightly but went completely ignored. I waited what seemed like forever when Alice finally snapped out of it

" Where's Edward" she said sharply looking everywhere except at me.

" He's in Carlisle's study, Alice what did you see?" but she was already gone by the time I finished my sentence.

______________________________________________________________________

***What do you guys think? Should I continue?***

Top of Form


End file.
